


Desperate Plea

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi is stubborn, Akira just wants his boy, Angst but with a slight joke end, LIKE HEAVY ONES, M/M, how I image that January talk would have went if it were ShuAke, no beta we die like okumura, persona 5 royal spoilers, technically ambiguous ending nobody actually confirmed dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Remember that January conversation between our two boys? I wanted to write it differently
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 17





	Desperate Plea

Akira glared at the man across the bar. “Akechi, this could be a chance! Why can’t you understand that!” Why did he have to be so stubborn! Could he not see what would happen if they didn’t let this reality set in?

Burgundy eyes bored into Akira’s own gunmetal gray as Akechims scowl deepened. “I will not be controlled again, Akira. I let one man control and run my life, and look where it got me. I  _ own _ my life, and I will not let a man like Maruki lord it over me at all times.”

Akira hated him. Goro Akechi, friend, rival, and so much more to him, but what he hated most was the way his heart sputtered out when he remembered that should they beat Maruki, Akechi would be gone once more. Hated how weak in the knees he felt, and especially hated how his eyes burned.

“God damn it Akechi! Why can’t you understand! If we do this. You-You’ll just be gone!” Akira’s desperate plea rang through the empty café as the burn in his eyes picked up, and his head bowed down.

Akechi’s bark of laughter is sharp, and just a hint of deranged. “And what  _ JOKER _ ,” Akechi started spitting his code name like venom. “Did you truly forget what the Phantom Thieves did? What about your goal as their leader! Surely you won’t follow their example and abandon everything! Are you truly that selfish? That you’d throw the world away, and unleash god knows what because I died? Will you be like that man was, and take away another being's free will?! Playing the fool as someone takes the reins of freedom from humanity!” Akechi snarled as he leaned across the bar. “Who is to say he won’t pull the plug once he knows that you’ve been weakened. Don’t you let a mad man like him steal the free will of everyone for one person.” 

Fierce burgundy eyes glared as watery gunmetal hardened once more as Akira chuckled. “God you’re such an ass. Always have to one up me. You never could stand losing. I **hate** this Akechi, but fine for you we’ll stop him, but you better find some way to come back goddamn it! If I have to come and drag your ass back then I will.” 

Watching as Akechi turned to leave Akira knew he couldn’t end on such a sour note knowing it was likely he’d lose the man that felt like his other half, so grinning he called Akechi’s name once more and tossed a single glove his way.

“You better come back after this final fight.”


End file.
